


Two Cats and the Canary

by ThisIsntCreativeAtAll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, HoneyBBQ Sandwich, Threesome, an overwhelming amount of consent, hell yeah, so much consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll/pseuds/ThisIsntCreativeAtAll
Summary: You find yourself alone with Rus and Stretch for the first time ever. You finally find out if all of the flirting was just talk or not.Hint; it definitely was not just talk.





	Two Cats and the Canary

You chuck your purse on the ground and immediately get to work on getting your shoes off as aggressively as you possibly could. You step on your own heels and rip your feet from the sneakers, kicking them angrily into the wall with an obnoxious _thud_. Good thing you had the apartment to yourself for the weekend, not a single skeleton in sight, otherwise you might have woken them from one of their multitudinous naps. You were too done with the day to even consider trying to not wake anyone.

"whoa there, what'd that wall ever do to you?"

You yelp and startle backward as you look up at Stretch as he meanders his way to where you stood in the entryway. He leans against the wall as he rolls the lollipop stick between his teeth and looks you up and down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" You demand as you rip your hoodie from your body and let it drop to the floor. Fuck coat hangers. You didn't have Papyrus or Boss here to scold you for it, right? "Who else is here? I thought you were all gone?"

"class 'n red were worried about you bein' home alone after a few reports of breakin' an' enterin's, so... rus an' i figured we'd do ya a service." He smirks as you flounder a bit. You had so been looking forward to having your apartment to yourself and now you were going to be alone with Rus and Stretch. So, instead of responding and dealing with that very _interesting_ fact, you shove past Stretch--who makes a show of toppling out of your path and crashing into the nearest wall when you know that your strength could never push him that forcefully--and make your way to your bedroom. All of the brothers lived in your apartment complex and, since becoming friends with you, your apartment had become their hub. They would go in and out as they pleased and frequently left messes for you to discover when you got home. It was nice, and you loved all of them, but sometimes they were a bit much for you.

You groan and throw yourself back onto your bed, flopping haphazardly before blinding yourself beneath your elbow.

"s'quite a look there, darlin'," Rus' voice comes from your doorway but you can't be bothered you move your arm to get a look at him. You relish in the blackness behind your eyelids and quietly pray that it would soon become eternal. "rough day?"

You heave a great sigh, lifting your free arm to start counting things off, "First, I slept through every single alarm on my phone since I'm so used to either Papy or Berry waking me up at the asscrack of dawn. Then, I was late to work because on my drive in I was pulled over for speeding. I was ticketed for speeding and not having my driver's license on me because I left my wallet here. Every single client I had today was an imbecilic asshat. My boss seems to think I have no life too, because she told me--not asked, _told_ \--to stay after and help out with the rush. Then, on my drive home I stopped to get some liquor so I could drink myself into a stupor tonight and... well, didn't have my goddamn wallet."

You want to cry as you repeat the day's events to Rus and you hear him make soft sounds of understanding. "sucks... perhaps stretch n' i could help make yer day a bit better, hn?"

"sounds like a great idea," you hear Stretch and decide to peek out from beneath your elbow to see both of them at the end of your bed standing at either of your knees. Seeing them there makes you vividly aware of your spread eagle position and, trying not to seem too obvious, you shut your knees together. You see Rus's fangs curl up into a smirk, knowing exactly what you did and why you did it.

"I... don't know why you'd want to stay here with me. Aren't the rest of them going to New York? They're gunna go to the zoo and all sorts of places... I can protect myself, I'm a big girl..." You replace your elbow, hoping it would also cover the brand-new red hot flush to your cheeks--though you were sure it had overtaken at least a majority of your chest as well.

The bed sinks on your right meaning Rus had sat down on your bed and you felt his hand fall on your knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. "i think everythin' we wanna see is right here. 'sides, they're gunna do a lot a walkin' round new york and it don't seem much stretch 'n i's style, yeah?"

"they wanna be gone all weekend too, n' i don't think my pet rock would wanna be without me that long."

Stretch wasn't even trying to think of a good excuse. The attraction between you and the two skeletons at the foot of your bed had always been pretty blatant. Your relationship with them was full of flirting and brief touches and glances, but since their brothers were near-constantly around, nothing had ever actually happened. Now, however, their brothers are gone.

All of them.

You'd never really considered what would happen if that were to ever occur--you'd never thought it would.

You feel your heart thrill a bit, "So, you're saying we're alone? All weekend?" The bed sinks to your left this time. Stretch sat with Rus, biting down on his lollipop to finish it off and tossing the stick into a random corner of your room.

"yup. we're here to protect our precious human-friend from anyone an' anything that might seek to do 'er harm, o' course." Rus chuckles as you sit up and pull your legs to your chest so you could sit cross-legged. Rus' hand doesn't remove itself from your thigh.

Finding yourself so alone with them was nerve-wracking. Were they... were they going to try anything? Were you finally going to be with one of them? Were they going to go slow? Or was all the flirting just harmless fun and you were getting your hopes up for nothing? Your nerves were already frayed from the day you'd just had, now dealing with this was just playing with your heartstrings.

Then you see them exchange glances and you could see it clear as day. They look like two cats who caught the canary together.

You're their canary.

You clear your throat and try to pretend your panties weren't already wet at the very idea of having them. "So, what are we going to do then? This weekend, I mean. Or just tonight..." You wonder, feeling what remained of your sour mood melt away as Rus extremely non-subtly eases his hand up your thigh. Stretch repositions himself so he's beside you and places his hand at the nape of your neck, playing with your hair thoughtfully.

Rus meets your eyes, something wild in his eyes but you could tell he was trying very hard to remain tame. "i was thinkin' we could smoke a bit. maybe drink a bit. eat a bit, probably. play a game, see where the high takes us, mm?" He offers, his fingers tickling your inner thigh as it draws nearer to the apex. You can hear the adrenaline pumping in your eardrums.

Okay, well it wasn't a horrible idea. Not exactly what you were hoping for, but not horrible. "That sounds nice," you manage to squeak out as Stretch moves again, this time placing himself behind you, putting you between his femurs and your back against his chest. He remained on the nape of your neck, but he began giving you a gentle massage on your aching neck muscles where you held all of your tension. You could melt into him.

Stretch lowers his head so his mouth was close to your ear. "my idea was that we have a movie night. gather a bunch of pillow n' snacks n' we bundle up in the living room n' watch whatever yer heart desires."

It really is all about delivery, because he just made a movie just sound like the hottest night of your life. Still, however, it wasn't quite what you were hoping the two had in mind. Maybe you really weren't going to get fucked, and your day was doomed to be shitty. "Any other ideas?" You ask in a last-ditch effort to get the answer that you want. You felt Stretch's fingers still on your shoulder, resting along your clavicle. You look up and see the two of them exchange more looks and when you turn back to Rus he's hovering over you, holding onto your belt loops as he sits up with his knees on either side of your thighs.

He tugs you toward himself by the belt loops, jerking your hips closer to his own, "well you could do me n' stretch here the pleasure of lettin' us fuck ya till ya can't see straight," he practically purrs.

Your mind blanks out, you feel your breath hitch in your throat. You need this, you need this so bad. You _want_ it, but you can't get the words past your lips. The only thing you're able to produce is a low whine and that's all the encouragement they need. Immediately the seemingly benign hand that had been at the nape of your neck and relaxing you had carelessly wound some of your hair around its fingers, allowing Stretch to give your head a hearty tug backward as he palms your jaw and holds you in place for him to press his teeth against your lips. The kiss is sweet as honey and one of a man starved, a look you'd seen cross his face every once in a while when you were playfully flirting and Blueberry was somewhere in the apartment so you had to behave yourself. Now, however, Stretch was taking every touch that was owed to him from those encounters. You mold into the kiss eagerly, reaching up to clasp the back of his neck to ensure he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. He tasted exactly like an orange creamsicle, probably the very flavor of lollipop he'd just finished. Not one to be upstaged or ignored, Rus takes advantage of your vulnerable neck and sinks in, taking your flesh roughly between his teeth and peppering markings down along your exposed skin. You give a yelp of pleasant surprise and lash out, gripping the first thing your searching hand found--Rus' clavicle. You hear him groan and shudder at the touch.

"fuck, darlin'," Rus grumbles softly as he gets to work on unbuttoning your blouse, getting impatient a few buttons in before he simply tears it. You hear the buttons clatter onto the floor somewhere and you don't find yourself minding the ruin. You could probably get someone to sew the buttons back on (whoever would ask the fewest questions). Pleased with his work, Rus presses his face between your breasts and drags his sensational tongue up from your cleavage to your jaw, "delicious..." You can't help the whine it draws from you and you rub your thumb along the length of the hard bone in your grasp, earning delicious moans from him. You feel his fingers on the clasp of your bra and then hear a snarl. "... how expensive was this?"

You pull away from your mind-blowing kiss and release both of the brothers from your clutches to reach around yourself, "Too expensive," you state and undo it. Stretch practically purrs in your ear as he pulls your blouse from your shoulders and Rus takes your bra straps. The two articles are eagerly cast aside and your chest is left bare for their pleasure (and, in the long run, yours).

"fuckin' hell, you should show these off more often," Rus murmurs, taking each of your tits in his hands as Stretch rubs along your sides thoughtfully and places sweet kisses over your neck and up under your jaw. You want to rebuttal Rus' exclamation, but you're finding it extremely hard to think straight--let alone think sassy.

"Okay," you manage to say as Rus brushes his thumbs over your aroused nipples and gauges your reactions. Your eyes grow heavy and lidded and you're still breathless from your kiss but that doesn't stop you from whimpering and squirming, absolutely loving the feeling of your pert breasts being played with. You rub your thighs together, trying to tide yourself over.

With Stretch spending his attention leaving delicate kisses along your shoulders and the back of your neck and his hands weaseling their way into the waistband of your pants, Rus takes the opportunity to pull you closer to himself and crush his teeth against your lips. If you thought Stretch was starving, Rus was purely ravenous. He runs his tongue along your lip as though requesting permission but when you don't immediately respond he pushes his way in. His tongue tastes of barbecue sauce and weed and it's addicting. You grip the back of his skull and press your hand against his sternum through his shirt. You're less than pleased that he's still wearing his shirt--so's Stretch, now that you think of it--but you're much less willing to break away from Rus so that could be changed. You run your palm roughly along the length of his sternum and you hear a purely animalistic growl rumble through him, and he's kissing you hard enough that your lips are very likely going to be bruised when you're done.

While you're being intoxicated by Rus' kiss, Stretch undoes the button to your pants and lowers the zipper, allowing him to freely get his hand into the crotch. You give a low keen at the intrusion and spread your legs subconsciously. His fingers dig into your lips, teasing you. He doesn't spread your lips to get to the main goal quite yet, and the sensations are leaving so much to be desired--it was so close, but so far away. You whine pathetically.

"what was that, sugar? ya want somethin'?" Stretch cooes, his teeth against the shell of your ear. You shudder, excitement burning your bones. Rus pulls away from your mouth and trails tiny bites down your throat and chest and close on your nipple, his tongue rolling circles around it.

You gasp with desire, "Touch me," you beg softly, your face flushing with embarrassment but you needed it. You needed Stretch, you needed Rus, and you needed them to touch you--to fuck you.

Stretch chuckles, a deep and handsome sound that you could feel through his ribs, "alright, all ya had t' do was ask." He uses his index finger and pinky to spread your lips apart and then finally he presses against your clit. He glides his fingers along your slit and down to your core.

"Oh, fuck," you whisper, throwing your head back against Stretch's chest as the pleasure is thrilled through your body.

You can hear him grumble with delight. "yer fuckin' soaked," he murmurs, pressing a finger into you experimentally just as Rus bites down just hard enough on your nipple to make you cry out. You feel your hips immediately relax and allow Stretch's finger easy entrance as he curls it against your walls and drags it back out to return to your aching and needy clit. The mixture of Rus at your breasts and Stretch on your clit is almost already too much for you, and it's difficult for you to reciprocate where the both of them were still fully clothed.

That just won't do.

"Strip," you manage to chirp out.

"mn?" Rus looks up at you with heavy-lidded eyes. The sight of him latched onto your breast is nearly enough to just let him keep going, but you held firm and pushed his shoulders to get him off of you.

"Strip," you demand again, working through the waves of pleasure from Stretch relentlessly massaging your clit, ignoring your order. Rus grumbles and swiftly removes his jacket and sweater, leaving his ribs bare for you to ravage before he places his mouth against the soft and sensitive flesh of your stomach. You whine when Stretch removes his hand from your pants since you really enjoyed what he was doing, but you're not given much time to mourn before Rus is hiking your pants down your hips. "Oh."

"oh's right," Rus chuckles, your panties and jeans taken off of you in one smooth motion before he gets down on his stomach and hooks his arms under your knees. Stretch lifts his newly freed fingers to his mouth and his bright orange tongue wraps around each digit, licking them clean.

"fuck yer so beautiful, sugar," Stretch sighs, burying his face into your neck as he wraps his arms around you and holds you close to himself as he takes his turn playing with your tits. You can feel Rus' breath against your soaking cunt and your toes curl in anticipation.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," you huff at him impatiently, making him look up at you.

"might just, darlin'," he shrugs before he leans in, maintaining eye contact with you as his russet tongue slides out and drags along your slit, giving your clit a lingering flick when they meet. You jolt with pleasure and melt, your legs falling to the side and giving him as much access to you as he desires. He hums at your reaction and repeats the motion, going even slower this time. You whine, shifting so you press your pussy against him more, trying to get closer. Rus pulls away from you and clutches your hips tighter, holding you away from him. "ain't you th' impatient sort?" He scolds lightly as you feel Stretch rasp his tongue up the back of your neck, sending shivers through your body.

"Please, Rus, please," you whimper. You would get on your hands and knees to beg him if you could. Rus sees your desperation and gives in with a wicked grin, then presses his mouth into your heat, his tongue sliding out lazily to flatten over your clit.

Then it starts _vibrating_.

You feel your back curve up into his mouth, his grip on your hips unable to stop you from bucking as you let out a desperate moan.

"oh, sugar, ya gotta keep makin' those noises." Stretch insists. Encouraged, though still a bit embarrassed, you reach around your back and fumble until you find Stretch's pelvis where a very distinct and familiar bulge pressed into the small of your back. You push through his hoodie and beneath his track pants and you find exactly what you were searching for. Your hand fell against the static, hard magic and you grip it as Stretch shudders, slouching over you and wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Rus..." you mewl, pumping your hand along Stretch's shaft and rubbing your thumb along the tip to spread the oozing precum over his formidable length. Rus digs his fingers into your hips, keeping you still where you'd been grinding your hips against his face to try to help yourself along. You feel the warmth building in your core, your muscles tightening and aching, ready to release if he'd just keep going a bit longer. You grip Stretch's member harder, making him hiss and throw his head back, groaning with desire.

You cry out and your fist stills on Stretch as pleasure wracks your body in throes, Rus working you through it and lapping up your arousal happily. He pulls away and leans in, capturing your mouth in another kiss, allowing you to taste yourself on his teeth. Stretch releases your waist so Rus could take hold of your torso and lifts you.

"get on yer knees, babe," he tells you and, not questioning it, you obey and adjust yourself accordingly. Stretch takes his pants and pulls them down off his legs and Rus adjusts you so you're straddling Stretch's hips while still facing Rus. "have a seat."

You bite your lip, feeling the tip of Stretch's cock run along your slit, coating itself in your cum before pressing at your core. It would be entirely like him to want you in the most effortless position for himself--reverse cowgirl. Honestly, though, you didn't mind. You ease yourself down with a soft hiss. You hear Stretch groan in rapture--you're incredibly tight around him but you're wet enough that he glides in with minimal resistance. Feeling him fill you is glorious as you take in as much of him as you could with Rus gripping your waist and helping you.

"yer fuckin'... shit, yer perfect... stars, sugar, _fuck_ ," Stretch mutters softly in ecstasy, leaning back on his arms as you lift back up and sink down once more, going deeper than before. You're in wonder at just how much of him there is, and you think surely there couldn't be anymore. You lift again and Rus pushes you back down until your ass hits Stretch's bones. You cry out in pleasure, your body getting a thrill of warmth as he fills you entirely. Stretch makes a strangled noise as you begin to bounce on him now that you've adjusted.

You practically roll your eyes back in pleasure as you ride Stretch's cock, whimpering and mewling as Rus holds you and helps you maintain your rhythm. You realize you've barely done anything for him in return and feel bad. You have to remedy that, immediately.

You lean down, careful not to break the delicate rhythm you've created, and free his own dick from his pants. You marvel at the deep blood orange color that matches his tongue and move your hands over it experimentally. You had only been able to feel Stretch's dick in your hand, where he'd been behind you. This time you actually got to see it, and it was a thrilling sight. You brush your thumb over the beading precum, smearing it around in circles as you marvel at it. You notice thick studs lining his length starting at the base and your eyes go wide. You wonder what that would feel like inside you.

"take a picture, it lasts longer," Rus mocks you gruffly, parroting your words from earlier. You look up at him, slamming your ass down on Stretch a few more times, your toes curling with pleasure before you place the tip of Rus' cock in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the tip happily, lapping up his precum as it's produced. It had a strange taste, slight tang of barbecue sauce as is to be expected given that was almost all he ever ate, but if electricity had a taste you were pretty sure this would be it, but it was all muted and had a slight numbing effect as you swallowed. Interesting.

You take your time putting him in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down skillfully in time with your hips. You flatten your tongue beneath his shaft, thoroughly enjoying the texture of the studs, and drag it back up, letting your teeth brush against him briefly. He snarls, gripping your hair and giving it a gentle tug. You try the same thing again experimentally and he tugs your hair even harder.

"shit, yer so good... eat my cock, darlin'..." he mutters heavily. You try not to smile, happy that you could bring pleasure to both your partners at once. Stretch sits up once more and grabs your thighs, starting to fuck you more insistently. He must be getting close, you think, and you're determined to make him and Rus finish at the same time.

You moan as Stretch hits you at just the right angles, and the vibrations of your throat make Rus twitch in your mouth. You redouble your efforts, taking as much of Rus' girth deep into your throat as you can and swallowing, keeping him there as long as you could until you were forced to breathe. Your eyes water, but you're determined. Rus curses loudly, clutching your hair and he helps you take him in, fucking you as much as he could. You're barely putting effort forth at this point, both of them so driven to have their own release that they were doing all the work. You clench your pussy around Stretch and swallow around Rus, trying desperately to help them along.

You hear them grunt and curse in unison and then they spill warmth inside you. Stretch buries himself in your cunt, each thrust gushing more and more into your pussy as Rus releases in your mouth. You suckle and lick at his dick, drinking everything that's spilled into you.

"i don't think ya came, sugar," Stretch murmurs, not even giving you time to swallow everything in your throat before he sits up and takes your chin. He kisses you eagerly and slips his tongue into your mouth, tasting what remains of Rus as his partner repositions after he's cast his jeans aside so that all three of you are on your knees.

When you pull back to breathe, you flush once more, "I didn't..." you had been too determined to make them cum that you'd neglected yourself.

"ya wanna?" Rus wonders, gripping your ass and pulling you flush against himself, lowering his face close to yours. It's hard for you to focus when you were feeling Stretch's magic dripping out of your sopping core.

"Wh.. what?"

"ya wanna cum, darlin'?" Rus repeats, spreading your ass cheeks thoughtfully.

"Oh," you suck in your breath, "yeah..."

"don't sound too sure," Stretch comments as you feel his cock pressing against your asshole while Rus nudges your legs further apart with his knee. "do ya really wanna cum, sugar?"

You steel yourself a bit and nod again, "Yes, I wanna cum." You whine, gripping on to Rus' ribs and digging your nails in.

"yeah? make me believe it," Rus growls and you feel his dick teasing your entrance.

"Fuck me, Rus. Please fuck me, make me cum. _Fucking make me cum, please, Stretch. I want to cum_." You quail, absolutely desperate and shaking with need.

Stretch chuckles, peppering kisses along your spine.

"all ya had to do was ask, sugar," he murmurs and finally penetrates you, pushing into your ass carefully, giving you time to adjust to his considerable size while Rus waits patiently for you to be ready for him. You moan as Stretch slowly fills you more and more, pumping easily as you arch back into his motions, assisting him as much as you can until he's gliding into you effortlessly. "oh, stars, you feel so fuckin' good... so fuckin' perfect... oh, stars." Stretch grunts as he fucks you.

Rus takes the opportunity to position himself and press his cock into your core hastily. "fuckin' finally, darlin'... you have any idea how bad i've wanted t' fuck you?" he mutters into your shoulder, dragging his teeth across your skin and you could feel him leaving a trail of excess magic in his wake as he thrusts into you.

The sensation of being fucked by two skeletons at once is indescribable. They pattern their thrusts together to make you squirm with pleasure and Rus pushes himself in just right and you felt each individual stud of his cock rub against your aching walls perfectly. It sends thrills up your spine that in turn rip a luxurious groan from your stomach.

"Oh, fuck, baby, make me cum," you plead as they fill you in unison and you feel yourself on the brink already at their insistent and rough fucking. Rus angles his cock to press against your sensitive walls, building you up. You feel your orgasm coiling low in your stomach and your thighs tremble in preparation. Stretch wraps his arms around your chest underneath your armpits to keep you upright as Rus grunts when you clench around him. Stretch grunts in response as well, his thrusts going out of time with Rus and the imbalance drives you closer and closer.

You groan, still on the brink but not thrown over. You want to cum so bad, you feel yourself grow wild.

"ya wanna cum? ya really wanna cum?" Rus snarls, grasping at your chest and rolling your nipples between his fingers.

"Yes, yes I want to cum, make me cum, _please_ ," you keen, your stomach tightening in anticipation but still nothing happens as Stretch grabs your hips and jerks you downward roughly onto both of them. Tears fill your eyes in desperation, feeling it so close and yet so far away. They continue fucking you and you can feel them drawing close as well in the way they moved, in the way they were breathing, everything.

"beg for it, sugar, beg me," Stretch demands, reaching around you touch your clit.

"Fuck me, Stretch, make me cum! Please, please, please! Make me cum!" You scream insistently, clutching Rus' ribs desperately as Stretch works tight circles around your clit just enough. Then Rus bites into your shoulder, breaking your skin and giving you the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. You wail as you come undone almost immediately, throbbing and flexing around Stretch and creaming over Rus' cock. It's only another moment before they finish too. They fill you with spurts of hot magic through each hurried thrust and they groan, relaxing and holding you as you breathe together.

Rus laps at his new mark on you, his magic soothing whatever pain was there and stopping the bleeding. For a moment you're just held. Rus slips his arms around your waist and kisses over each individual tooth mark while Stretch buries his face into the crook of your neck. You feel their cocks dissipate and you feel a bit empty as their cum drips out of you and onto their laps.

"So," you murmur through pants to break the silence, earning a hearty chuckle from Stretch.

"so," he repeats.

"Are... are either of you, uh, hungry?" You wonder, your breathing still shaky as you half-heartedly try to escape their arms.

Rus makes no move to release you but Stretch does remove himself from behind you, letting you sit back on the bed. Rus follows you down so both of you lay down on the bed comfortably. "Where are you going?" You whine plaintively as you curl up against Rus, watching Stretch make his way to the door.

"'m grabbin' my pipe 'n some weed. gunna get high, y'wanna join?" He asks, turning to look back at you.

"course i do," Rus pipes up.

"Sure," you allow, shrugging.

"good. maybe when we're all sufficiently high we could go for round two?" Stretch wonders, a devilish curve to his teeth. You feel your stomach bottom out.

"Oh, fuck yes."


End file.
